Internet based systems typically require a user to login on a website to access and interact with information stored on a server. The login process typically requires a user to register with the system by providing personal information, create a user name and setting a password. Once a user has registered with the system, the user can login to the system by providing a username and a password. There are many problems with the username and password based login systems because users may have their passwords stolen and/or users may have many different passwords which are used for different websites and are commonly forgotten. What is needed is a system which can identify a user and provide a high level of security without the need for a password.